The One I Love Most
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! "Luffy, katakan dengan jujur, siapa orang yang paling kau sukai?" OneSided!LawLu, Brotherhood!AceSaboLu, Rivalry!AceLaw, Engaged!AceSabo! ...just another sunny day on Thousand Sunny! Shonen Ai.


"_Huh? You're gonna betray me?"_

"_No."_

_(Monkey D Luffy and Trafalgar D Water Law, Punk Hazard, Chapter 668)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The One I Like The Most**_

_~ Sebuah fiksi penggemar dari Sabaku no Ghee ~_

_**One Piece**__** by **__**Eiichiro Oda**_

_K+ Rated, Humour – Family_

_Just another day in Thousand Sunny, feat. some visitors from Heart's Submarine, Moby Dick and Baltigo_

_**WARNING**__ : Alternate reality di mana Whitebeard Pirates anggotanya masih lengkap. Sebuah cerita tentang brotherhood Ace dan Luffy, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan Law kepada Luffy, rival antaripar antara Ace dan Law, ditambah bumbu cinta Law dan Sabo yang tinggal naik pelaminan. SUPER OOC DAN PENISTAAN KARAKTER! Don't like, don't read, don't flag._

.

.

"Yo-hohoho! Yohohohoo~"

Dua lelaki di penghujung usia remaja, satu makhluk hasil persilangan rusa dan manusia, ditambah satu kakek-kakek tengkorak berambut afro, tampak saling merangkul dan menari

"_Binkusu no sake wo~! Todoke ni yuku yo~! Umikaze kimakase namimakase~!_"

Tembang kenangan bertajuk _'Binks' Sake'_ terdengar begitu ceria ketika dikumandangkan oleh kapten dari _Strawhat Crew_, Monkey D. Luffy. Luar biasa bersemangat, juga luar biasa sumbang.

"_Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo_—_are_?"

Luffy tiba-tiba berhenti bernyanyi dan membuat rekan-rekan seperjalanan lainnya ikut terdiam.

"Kenapa mendadak diam, Luffy?" tanya salah satu dari mereka—yang mutlak menang kalau ada lomba adu panjang-panjangan hidung—Usopp. Beliau terkenal paling penakut dari semua kru. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini otot torsonya sedikit banyak mengalami perubahan signifikan ke arah yang positif.

Luffy menunjuk salah seorang _nakama_-nya yang sedang berjongkok dengan sangat tidak keren di atas pagar pembatas Thousand Sunny—"Franky terlihat kesusahan." ujarnya ketika melihat gerakan manusia dan/atau _cyborg_ bertubuh kelewat bongsor itu, "FRANKY! KAU MENANGKAP SESUATUUU?"

"Ah, Luffy, SUUU—UUUPER!" sapa Franky yang hari itu menata rambut birunya ala Marie Antoinette—lengkap dengan gelung-gelung besar dan konde setinggi satu kaki. Herannya, tidak ada yang mau repot-repot bertanya—"Sepertinya kail kita berhasil memancing sesuatu yang besar. Dan berat."

"Yohohoho~ Apa hari ini kita menangkap monster laut yang bahkan Franky saja tidak bisa mengangkat?" tanya Brook, sang _gentleman_ yang kembali dari kematian setelah memakan _Yomi Yomi no Mi_, "Mungkin kita membutuhkan bantuan Zoro dan Sanji untuk ikut menarik pancingnya? Yohohoho~"

"Tunggu, semuanya!"

Komando dalam suara sopran dan feminim itu membuat semua kru menoleh ke arah atas. Sang navigator berambut oranye, wanita muda yang kemana-mana pakai bikini, ahli membaca arah angin dan juga menanam jeruk, Nami, siap memberi perintah dari singgasananya.

"Lihat baik-baik—itu _bukan_ ikan ataupun monster." ujarnya sambil menunjuk permukaan laut. Seluruh kru _Mugiwara_ kaget ketika melihat banyaknya gelembung yang terbentuk akibat sesuatu yang hendak muncul dari bawah samudra biru. Tak lama kemudian, air yang biasa beriak kecil kini naik dengan bentuk gundukan, lalu memunculkan sebuah tiang kurus berwarna kuning terang. Disusul dengan sebuah kapal besar berbahan metal dengan warna senada dan bertuliskan _'DEATH'_ di badan kapalnya.

Nami tersenyum puas akan analisanya, "Itu—_kapal selam_."

Luffy, Chopper dan Usopp, sudah jelas memandangi alat transportasi bawah laut tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar dan air liur berceceran kemana-mana.

"WHOA—AAA—AAA—! _SUGO—OOO—OOO—III_!"

"Hoahm…" suara berisik tersebut sampai berhasil membangunkan seorang tukang tidur berambut alga, "Hoh, kita kedatangan tamu rupanya…" gumam si ahli pedang yang kondang dengan nama panggungnya, Roronoah Zoro, "Sudah lama tidak melihat batang hidung dokter malpraktek itu."

"Tch, bocah tidak tahu diuntung." dengus pemuda lain yang memiliki rambut pirang, "Aku harap dia tidak macam-macam di ruang makan karena sifatnya itu." Sanji, nama sang koki kapal, terlihat tidak senang. Yeah, dia gampang tersinggung kalau ada manusia yang pilih-pilih makanan.

"Hwaa~ Dia datang lagi! Dia datang lagi!" suara dan intonasi kekanakan itu sudah jelas milik Chopper, yang usianya sudah menginjak _sweet seventeen _tapi tubuhnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda pubertas, "Aku bisa minta diajari banyak hal lagi selama dia disini~ Asyik, asyik~!"

Seorang wanita yang duduk bersisian dengan Nami di atas sana hanya tertawa kecil, "_Ara, ara_, ramai sekali setiap dia datang berkunjung." Nico Robin terlihat tidak terlalu antusias, namun tetap memperhatikan. Baginya, aliansi ini masih tetap menyimpan sesuatu yang—_fishy_.

Ketika seluruh bagian kapal selam tersebut muncul di permukaan, Luffy menjadi makhluk yang paling heboh. Terutama ketika kapten dari kapal selam itu menampakkan diri.

"**YAA—AAA! TORAOO—OOO!**" teriak Luffy bersemangat sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Sosok jangkung dalam balutan mantel hitam dan topi yang mengingatkanmu dengan jamur-jamur Mario Bros hanya memberikan lambaian kecil, "Luffy-ya." sapanya sopan, "_Minna-san_."

"NAIKLAH, TORAO!" undang sang kapten dari Thousand Sunny, "KITA MAKAN SIANG SAMA-SAMA!"

"…bukannya kita baru selesai makan siang?" sindir Sanji.

Luffy memanyunkan mulutnya, "Kalau begitu, kita adakan makan siang kedua!"

Trafalgar D. Water Law, sang kapten kapal selam, tampak berdiskusi sejenak dengan beberapa krunya yang juga menampakkan diri. Mereka terlihat mencapai kesepakatan. Hanya Law saja yang naik ke atas Sunny, sementara kapal selam tersebut dengan cepat kembali ke bawah permukaan laut. Seluruh kru Topi Jerami langsung paham apa maksud dan tujuan pemuda _emo_ itu berkunjung—_**PDKT**._

"Ah, Luffy-ya." sapa Law setelah menjejakkan kaki di atas rerumputan. Tentu saja, sebagai manusia berakal budi yang selalu menjaga citranya di depan khayalak ramai, Law mendaki kapal tersebut dengan tata krama selaku manusia beradab, "Lama tidak bertemu. Sehat?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat! Shishishi~" Luffy menjawab sapaan basa-basi tersebut dengan senyum lebar, "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kelihatannya selalu sibuk. Kata Robin, semua koran menulis namamu!"

Law tersenyum tipis, "Aku sedang mencari seratus jantung bajak laut lain—tetapi itu bisa ditunda." jawabnya sambil mengusap hidungnya bagai tokoh _shojou manga_ yang sedang melancarkan pendekatan _(sukses membuat alis Nami dan Robin naik)_—"Aku ingin…" garuk-garuk belakang kepala sebentar, "Kalau boleh—aku ingin ikut mengi—_GAH!_"

_**BRUAK—!**_

_(Begitulah, saudara-saudari yang terhormat, bagaimana Trafalgar D. Water Law diterjang dengan indahnya)_

"HEE—EEE!" semua lelaki yang ada di sana berteriak kaget ketika sesosok manusia lain meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah pagar sisi kanan dan menabrak Law tanpa tending aling-aling.

Luffy baru saja hendak protes kepada siapapun yang berlaku tidak sopan pada tamunya.

"EH?" tetapi wajahnya yang siap marah berubah sumringah ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja datang, "**ACE—EEE—EEE!**" teriak Luffy girang—lupa kalau Law terpental sejauh tiga meter.

"Luffy!" panggil pemuda berpostur tegap dengan otot perut, dada, dan lengan ala mas-mas yang terlalu rajin datang ke _gym_, "Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, aku kangen sekali!" Portgas D. Ace, kakak _tidak_ sekandung Luffy, dengan ramah menyapa adik semata wayangnya, "Ah, kalian semua juga, apa kabar?" dengan senyum lebar, Ace menyapa rekan-rekan satu kapal adiknya, "_Are_, rasanya barusan aku menendang sesuatu—atau hanya perasaanku saja?" ia bertanya sambil celingukan.

"Kami baik-baik saja." jawab semua kru yang berada dalam jangkauan percakapan dengan muka datar, "Tapi—_dia tidak_." mereka dengan kompak menunjuk ke arah Law yang nyaris tersungkur. Untunglah refleksnya sebagai bajak laut masih tajam sehingga terpental pun tetap terlihat tampan dan berani.

Dan, _well_, yah—bukan Ace namanya kalau tidak memancing kerusuhan.

Katakan saja ini insting seorang abang. _Mana ada sih, orang yang sukarela datang ke medan perang, membawa kabur kriminal kelas kakap yang menyerang Marineford, merangkap adik dari terpidana mati yang siap dieksekusi?_ Mau dilihat pakai teropong manapun, Ace berani taruhan semahal kepalanya sendiri kalau Law ada hati pada Luffy. Sekalipun ia sendiri juga tidak paham, bagian mana dari adik bodohnya itu yang bisa membuat manusia sejenius Trafalgar D. Water Law tergila-gila.

Mungkin Law sudah sinting betulan.

Tapi! Jangan panggil dia 'Abang Ace' kalau menyerahkan adiknya begitu saja!

"Oho! Lihat siapa yang ada di sini." sapa Ace sambil bersedekap. Suaranya sengaja dilantang-lantangkan supaya terdengar menantang, "Kapten dari _Heart Pirates _merangkap Shichibukai."

"Hm." bukan Law namanya kalau terpancing. Jawaban darinya bernada kalem walau mengandung aura membunuh, "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu di sini, Komandan Divisi Dua _Whitebeard Pirates_."

"Sungguh kebetulan, hm? _Surgeon of Death_, Trafalgar D. Water Law?" senyum Ace yang biasa ramah kini berubah menjadi agak kesetan-setanan.

"Takdir memang terkadang lucu, _Fire Fist_ Portgas D. Ace-ya." balasan dari Law juga sebuah seringaian mengerikan yang sarat ancaman tak terlihat.

Urat siku-siku mulai muncul di dahi Ace, "Semoga kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik ya—" namun dipaksakan dirinya untuk mengulurkan tangan kepada Law, "_Torao._"

"Dengan senang hati—" Law menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menjabatnya _keras-keras. _Ekspresinya ia pertahankan datar walaupun sorot mata tajamnya gagal disembunyikan, "_Oni-ya._" _(Oni = setan, red)_

"Hmph, _'onii-sama'_ mungkin, maksudmu?" jawab Ace, tak kalah mengeratkan jabat tangannya. _(Onii = kakak laki-laki, red)_

"Aku yakin _'oni-ya'_ lebih cocok untukmu." balas Law, dengan senang hati menarik tangannya. _(Law sengaja mempelesetkan 'Onii' menjadi 'Oni')_

"Ha-ha-ha!" tawa Ace terdengar dipaksakan.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." tawa Law lebih _awkward_ lagi.

"HA-HA-HA!" tawa Ace semakin tak lazim.

"Ha."—ini jelas bukan suara tawa.

Ace mingkem. Law bungkam. Keduanya mengangkat tangan dengan kecepatan di luar kapasitas manusia biasa—spontan membuat Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Usopp dan Chopper yang tanggap bahaya saking seringnya berada dalam kondisi mengantar nyawa, bergegas melarikan diri ke radius aman.

"HIGAN!"

"Room,"

_**BUAGH—!**_

_**DUGH—!**_

"_ITTAI_!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, TORAO?"

"HENTIKAN, _AHO_!"

Saudara-saudara sekalian, kalau ada yang mampu menghentikan perkelahian antara bajak laut pemakan buah terlarang dengan _bounty_ empat sampai lima ratus juta _belly_, maka dibutuhkan sedikit-banyak dua manusia berkekuatan monster.

Yang pertama, kapten _Srawhat Pirates_, Monkey D. Luffy.

Dan yang kedua, sudah jelas adalah Sabo.

.

.

.

"_Yare-yare_… Kalian berdua! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, tidak boleh bertengkar di kapalku!"

Hari itu sepertinya menjadi hari bersejarah. Hari di mana _Strawhat Crew_ menjadi saksi hidup ketika kapten kapal mereka, _akhirnya_, menunjukkan wibawanya sebagai seorang... _kapten_.

Bayangkan, di usianya yang baru menginjak sembilan belas, Luffy mampu membuat dua 'monster' lautan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya—_dengan benjol di kepala_. Yang satu _Fire Fist_ Ace yang menjadi legenda era baru karena berhasil melarikan diri pasca perang besar di Marineford. Yang satunya lagi _The Surgeon of Death_ Trafalgar Law, anggota _Seven Warlord_ yang juga dikenal sebagai salah satu dari _The Worst Generation_. Lepas dari fakta kalau Luffy sendiri bolak-balik menghajar anggota Shichibukai yang lain—melihat dirinya begitu serius menangani kericuhan internal adalah hal yang sangat langka.

Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Hal serupa _selalu_ terjadi apabila Ace dan Law bertemu. Dua tahun lalu, ketika misi pembebasan Ace mencapai buntutnya, satu dunia tahu bahwa Law _hanya_ menyelamatkan Luffy yang sekarat dan melupakan tokoh utama dari insiden tersebut. Untunglah Shanks sang kapten _Red Force_ datang sebagai bala bantuan dan melarikan Ace yang ketika itu kondisinya juga di ambang maut. Begitu ditanya kenapa Law hanya mengizinkan Luffy dan Jinbei masuk ke kapal selamnya, selalu saja jawabannya tak masuk akal, seperti : _kapalku tidak muat, badanmu gosong, bolong pula, aku pikir kau sudah mati._

JINBEI SEBESAR PERAHU SAJA MUAT, MASA MENYELIPKAN ACE YANG MUNGIL DAN UNYU INI TIDAK BISA? Intinya, Ace _yakin_ sekali Law berniat membunuhnya waktu itu. _Manusia keparat._

Kembali ke Thousand Sunny, Ace dan Law menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, "_Gomenasai_." bisik kedua pengguna _akuma no mi_ tersebut dengan susah payah.

"Sekarang, kalian berdua harus baikan." perintah Luffy semena-mena sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah kakak dan sahabat aliansinya, "Salaman!"

Sabo yang berdiri di belakang Luffy mati-matian menahan tawa. Seharusnya ia juga menjaga sikap karena Luffy sendiri terlihat begitu serius—tetapi melihat muka Ace yang babak belur luluh lantak dan ekspresi Law yang seperti orang kebelet buang air besar, mau tak mau ia geli juga. Ah—seberbahaya-berbahayanya mereka, tunduk juga kalau yang ada di hadapannya adalah Luffy!

Adegan opera sabun keluarga penuh _rivalry_ itu juga menarik perhatian Nami dan Robin. Entah kenapa mereka hobi sekali menggosipi para lelaki dari sudut pandang berbeda. Seluruh kru pria yang awalnya tidak tertarik, jadi ikut-ikutan menonton karena Sanji membawa cemilan dalam jumlah besar. Lumayan, sinetron gratis.

"Aku tidak melakukan ini untukmu, Trafalgar." desis Ace.

"Seharusnya itu kalimatku, _Oni-ya_." balas Law.

"Kalau bukan Luffy yang minta, aku tak akan mau." bisik Ace lagi.

"Aku juga—jadi jangan terlalu besar kepala." tandas Law juga.

Ace memelototi Law. Law memandang sadis Ace. Kedua tangan terulur malas-malasan. Bersentuhan sejenak, lalu buru-buru ditarik lagi. Ogah _banget_ berlama-lama—memangnya Lebaran?

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, kita harus—" ekspresi Luffy yang sedari tadi keras langsung berubah jinak dan ramah, "—makan-makan!"

"Yohoho!" tentu saja kalimat itu disambut meriah oleh semua pihak—kecuali Sanji.

"Hah… Baiklah…" keluh pemuda yang sedang merokok itu dengan nada malas. Lagi-lagi ia harus bekerja ekstra di dapur dan melakukan kalkulasi ulang stok bahan mentah. Kehadiran Ace sudah jelas akan membuat persediaan ransum _jauh_ berkurang hanya dalam satu hari. Sanji memberikan isyarat pada rekan-rekannya sambil beranjak ke arah dapur, "Hoi kalian semua, bantu aku mengangkut ikan-ikan di akuarium ke dapur!" perintahnya kepada lelaki-lelaki awak kapal.

Franky dan Usopp langsung berlari ke pintu di dek atas. Zoro dan Chopper mengekor ke dapur.

Luffy mengangguk senang melihat kekompakan awak kapalnya itu, "Shishishi~ Sanji dan yang lain memang selalu bisa kuandalkan." perhatiannya langsung teralih kepada 'kakak ipar'nya, "Sabo~ Aku kaget kau juga ikut main ke sini, aku pikir kau sibuk dengan berbagai urusan di Baltigo!"

Pemuda berusia awal dua puluhan itu tertawa lepas ketika Luffy menghambur ke pelukannya dengan mimik wajah kekanakan. Sabo, si senyum gigi ompong yang melarikan diri dari status darahnya sebagai bangsawan Goa, kini telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang bajak laut yang gagah dan memiliki integritas. Jabatannya juga tidak main-main; Kepala Staff Pasukan Revolusioner—bahkan bisa dibilang orang nomor dua setelah Monkey D. Dragon sendiri. Untuk bisa kabur seperti ini, sudah tentu izinnya susah sekali sekalipun beliau tahu Sabo akan mengunjungi anak semata wayangnya.

Yah—memiliki ayah yang berprofesi sebagai otak sekaligus pemimpin revolusi terkadang bikin pegal.

"_Yare-yare_, Luffy…" pemuda berambut pirang ikal itu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Luffy dengan rasa sayang seorang ibu. Err—kakak perempuan. Abaikan—"Mana bisa aku membiarkan anak ini melancong sendirian." Sabo mendengus sambil menunjuk teman sepermainan masa kecilnya, "Kurasa seisi kepalanya sudah digantikan dengan _Mera-Mera no Mi_. Sumbunya pendek. Cepat terbakar."

Ace yang _memang_ biang kerok keributan, hanya bisa manyun.

"Kalian akan menginap di sini, 'kan, Sabo?" tanya Luffy dengan mata berbinar seolah memohon, "Ayolah, aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu! Aku ingin mendengar cerita soal Dressrosa!"

"Iya, iya, aku dan Ace akan menginap. Biar sekalian temanmu yang ahli mesin itu melihat kondisi _Striker_. Aku yakin benda itu sudah di ambang kehancuran." Sabo mengatakannya sambil menghela napas, "Sudah kukatakan, seharusnya pisang laut itu tidak dipakai berdua. Kakakmu itu keras kepala sekali."

"Tenanglah, Franky itu ahlinya reparasi! Kapalmu itu pasti akan selesai sebelum besok pagi!" dengan bangga, Luffy mengacungkan jempolnya, "Eh, tapi—kau tidak akan pulang besok, 'kan?"

Sabo angkat bahu, "Justru aku harus berangkat sebelum matahari terbit, Luffy. Dragon-san bisa murka kalau aku terlalu lama meninggalkan markas besar…"

"_YAA—AAA!_ TIDAK BOLEH!" rajuk Luffy sambil menggulung-gulung lengan karetnya di tubuh Sabo, "Katakan pada _Tou-san_ kalau aku yang memintamu untuk tinggal lebih lama!" bujuknya dengan nada merengek, "Ayolah~ Ya? Sabo, ya? Bilang saja aku belajar strategi darimu atau apalah!"

"Hah…" Sabo geleng-geleng kepala. Kumat sudah manjanya Luffy. Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengalahkan kerasnya kepala si topi jerami, "Ya sudah… Aku menginap dua malam." jawab Sabo, menyerah, "Kadang-kadang keegoisanmu itu mirip sekali dengan ayahmu."

"Asyik! Sabo menginap dua malam~ Sabo menginap dua malam~ Kau tidur bersamaku, ya! Franky membuatkan kamar khusus untukku! Jarang kupakai sih, tetapi khusus untukmu, aku akan memakai kamar itu! Ah, kita bisa sambil makan camilan bersama Sanji! Kau harus mencoba kue dadar tipis buatannya, enak sekali! Sanji juga kalau pandai bercerita, lho! Kau pasti suka padanya!" sambil menggandeng manja lengan Sabo, Luffy berbicara panjang lebar dan menyeretnya untuk menemani ke dapur, "_Ara_, Torao, Ace, kalian juga langsung menyusul ke dapur saja ya! Aku tunggu! Shishishi~"

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, betapa Ace dan Law melotot penuh dengki ketika Sabo melirik ke arah mereka, dan memberikan seringaian iblis penuh kemenangan.

Pintu ruangan _aquarium bar_ menutup. Meninggalkan kedua coretsemecoret manusia yang terkenal ganteng itu dalam keberduaan.

_Krik. Krik. Krik._

"Untunglah Luffy tidak marah betulan…" Ace menggumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengubah posisi duduknya. Pegal juga lama-lama bersimpuh begitu, "Aku pikir jantungku akan copot."

Law mendelik, "Aku bisa benar-benar _mencopotnya_ kalau kau mau." ucapnya sembari meluruskan kakinya yang terlalu lama berlutut dan memijitnya perlahan, "_Oni-ya_."

"ITU HANYA PERUMPAMAAN!" bentak Ace yang langsung saja tersulut emosinya, "BERHENTILAH MENGARTIKAN SEGALA HAL SECARA HARAFIAH!"

"Kau terlalu berapi-api." komentar Law dingin. Ia berdiri tegap sambil mencengkram erat _katana_-nya, siap untuk menghadapi kondisi terburuk.

"AKU JUGA BISA MEMBUATMU BERAPI-API!" tantang Ace sambil bersiaga dengan 'pistol api'-nya.

"Itu hanya perumpamaan, jangan mengartikannya secara harafiah." dengan gaya menyebalkan, Law menirukan kalimat Ace barusan.

"_Kisama_—AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENJADIKANMU _BARBEQUE _ATAU KERIPIK!" hardik Ace.

"Oh." Law mencibir, "Aku juga bisa bermain _puzzle _dengan potongan tubuhmu."

"KAU MAU KUTENDANG KE DASAR LAUT, HAH?"

"Jangan begitu, kita akan menghabiskan satu malam di kapal ini."

"TUTUP MULUTMU, BOCAH TENGIK!"

"…aku lebih tua darimu."

"GRAH! _SHINKA—SHIRA—_"

"_Shamb—_"

_**BUAGH—!**_

_**DUGH—!**_

"_ITTAIII—III!"_

"TORAO!" teriak Luffy keras-keras dari luar ruangan—yang masuk ke dalam hanya tangan panjang yang barusan mengeluarkan _Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol_, "SUDAH KUKATAKAN KALAU KALIAN HARUS BERDAMAI!"

Sabo hanya bisa memijat kepalanya. Susah betul menyuruh Ace untuk melakukan gencatan senjata barang satu-dua malam saja.

Oh, serius.

Nami dan Robin _sangat_ menikmati pemandangan ini.

.

.

.

"—kalau masih terasa sakit, aku akan memberikan obat tambahan."

Tony Tony Chopper, dalam sosok manusia-setengah-gorila-berbulu-coklat, memberikan satu buah tablet berwarna putih dan gelas berisi air mineral kepada dua pemuda yang duduk bersisian di atas dipan ruang pengobatan _Well_, sudah biasa—semenjak Chopper bergabung dengan kru Topi Jerami, ia lebih sering mengobati luka dan lebam akibat konflik internal daripada kecelakaan ataupun pertarungan. Kalau ada nilai moral yang bisa dipetik—adalah betapa _dokter bedah _sekalipun tetap membutuhkan ahli medis lain kalau yang benjol adalah belakang kepalanya sendiri.

"_Arigatou_." dua suara muram menjawab.

"Aku tinggal dulu. Dan _jangan—_" Chopper sempat melongokkan kepalanya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan yang ia klaim sebagai singgasana pribadi, "—merusak apapun atau aku akan menggunakan _rumble ball_."—Chopper dalam mode _monster point_ sudah jelas akan membuat kapal ini tenggelam.

"_Hai_."

Pintu _infirmary_ bergeser menutup.

_Krik. Krik. Krik. (2)_

_**GREK—**_

"Benar ternyata, kalian ada di sini." suara dari arah pintu geser yang kembali membuka membuat kedua pemuda tampan namun bonyok seperti habis dikeroyok massa karena ketahuan maling jemuran itu menoleh, "Ace. Law." sapa satu-satunya pemilik rambut sewarna matahari di kapal itu.

"Oh, Sanji-san." balas Ace dengan wajah masam.

"_Kuroashi-ya_." respon suram pun Law berikan.

Sanji geleng-geleng kepala "Ditunggu Luffy di ruang makan." ujarnya mengundang.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana." Ace langsung bangkit dan menyambar satu dari dua kompres yang tersedia, mengangguk sekilas pada Sanji dan pergi begitu saja menyusuri lorong.

"Kalau disuruh makan, cepat sekali reaksinya…" celetuk Sanji pelan. Perhatiannya kembali tersedot oleh satu sosok bermantel panjang yang tersisa di dalam sana, "Kau tidak ikut, Law?"

Law tidak banyak bereaksi. Hanya memandangi Sanji dengan tatapan—_apa itu?_ Tidak jelas. Alis spiral milik si pirang naik satu.

"Sudah kuduga." keluh Sanji sambil memperlihatkan sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi terhalang pintu, "Benar kata Luffy—kalau sudah begini kau tidak mau bergabung dengan yang lain." Sanji melangkah masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan menaruh piring berisi beberapa potong _onigiri _di samping mangkuk alumunium tempat Chopper meletakkan kompres, "Titipan dari kaptenku. Katanya, 'jangan biarkan perut Torao kosong'—bah, kenapa rasanya aku merangkap jadi _babysitter_."

"Oh." Law melirik, "Tidak ada yang isinya _umeboshi_, 'kan?"

'_CHILDISH SPOILED BRAT!'_ Sanji membatin sambil memelototi Law sepenuh jiwa, _'Padahal orang ini usianya jauh lebih tua daripada kami, tapi kenapa masih pilih-pilih makanan?'_

"Ikan dan kepiting." jawab Sanji setelah berhasil meredakan emosi terpendamnya.

"_Sou ka_." gumam Law sambil mengambil sepotong, menggigit dan mengunyahnya dengan bagian rahang yang tidak cidera. Sumpah ya, baru kali ini Sanji melihat ada orang yang makan _onigiri_ dengan ekspresi seserius itu, "_Ne, Kuroashi-ya._" panggil Law sambil menunduk dan menatap kosong pada kepalan nasi dan rumput laut di tangannya, "Apa—Luffy-ya membenciku, ya?"

"…"

_Apa Trafalgar D. Water Law, si Dokter Kematian baru saja curcol?_

"…bagaimana?" tanya Sanji—entah kenapa ia merasa harus duduk di samping pemuda beraura suram itu, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dan memberikan satu-dua patah kalimat penghibur.

"Luffy-ya…" Law mengatakannya sambil memutar-mutar _onigiri_ separuh tergigit di tangannya, "…apa dia tidak nyaman denganku… Susah payah aku membentuk aliansi dengannya dan mengunjunginya hari ini… Di tengah kesibukanku… Tetapi hari ini sepertinya dia marah sekali padaku… "

Sanji merasa ada gagak imajiner terbang di atas kepalanya.

"Uh." ia mendehem satu kali. Mengembalikan statusnya sebagai _gentleman_ nomer satu se-East Blue, "Aku rasa Luffy tidak marah padamu, Law."—_kenapa aku melakukan ini?_—"Dia hanya kesal karena kau tidak bisa akrab dengan Ace—tetapi secara umum sih, dia baik-baik saja. Makannya tetap banyak."

"_Kuroishi-ya_." bisik Law sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang dengan tatapan memohon kepada Sanji, "Apa sebaiknya yang aku lakukan?"

_Yap, dikonfirmasi. Trafalgar D. Water Law, si Dokter Kematian, baru saja curcol._

"—Trafalgar Law." satu deheman lagi. Sanji mendadak merasa kepalanya pening. Ditanya resep minuman untuk meringankan gejala dimabuk sake sih, dia bisa. Meladeni Shichibukai yang dimabuk asmara? Lain cerita—"Luffy itu polos, naif, dan…" _jangan bilang idiot, bodoh, tolol,_ "…tumpul. Jadi, kalau kau ingin meminta maaf atau mengatakan hal-hal yang menyangkut perasaan, pastikan kau melakukannya dengan kalimat pendek, lugas, dan tepat sasaran." ucap Sanji dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Apa menurutmu, dengan cara begitu… Luffy-ya akan memaafkanku?" tanya Law lagi.

"Tentu saja." tandas Sanji tanpa keraguan, "Tenanglah, Luffy terkadang mudah tersulut amarahnya, berbicara dan bertindak sembrono, tetapi satu hal yang pasti—dia tidak akan menyakiti perasaan orang-orang yang berarti untuknya." Sanji mengangguk, "Dia pasti akan memaafkanmu."

"Aku mengerti." dikatakan dengan begitu teguh pendirian, Law pun bangkit dari dipan berwarna putih tersebut. Ia menepuk bahu Sanji dengan begitu _manly_ dan menatap lurus pada sebelah mata yang tidak terekspos poni, "Terima kasih atas sarannya, _Kuroashi-ya_."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Law pun menyambar kompres bagiannya, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Sanji yang kini mengimani kalimat, _'cinta bisa mengubah segalanya'_.

.

.

.

"Ace."

Pemuda yang kemana-mana selalu _topless_ itu menoleh lesu.

"Kenapa, sih? Seperti bukan kau saja." Sabo, yang malam itu berhasil menidurkan _(membuat tidur, bukan meniduri, red)_ Luffy setelah bercerita panjang lebar ditambah berbagai kudapan malam hasil karya Sanji, akhirnya bisa kabur dari kamar pribadi 'adik ipar'-nya itu, "Kau melihat apa dari tadi?" tanya pemilik rambut terang itu sambil melihat samudra malam hari yang tidak ada menarik-menariknya.

"Ah, tidak…" jawab Ace sambil kembali menyandarkan pinggangnya ke pagar pembatas kapal, "Kau belum tidur? Kenapa ada di sini? Nanti dicari-cari Luffy, lho…"

Sabo menaikkan alisnya. _Ada apa dengan nada cemburu itu?_

"Luffy sudah tidur. Kalau sudah begitu, dia tak mungkin bangun sampai besok pagi." jawab Sabo sambil ikut bersandar di sisi Ace, "Kepalamu sudah sedikit dingin?"

"Hhh…" Ace menghela napas, "Dia duluan yang cari gara-gara."

"Ayolah, Ace, jangan bersikap kekanakan." olok Sabo sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, malas, "Kau tahu Trafalgar-san tidak berniat buruk terhadap Luffy. Yah—kalaupun memang _iya_, aku yakin adikmu sudah cukup waras untuk bisa memutuskan arah dan tujuannya sendiri." Sabo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Luffy sudah bukan anak kecil yang menangis dan memohon pada kita untuk menjadi temannya, Ace. Sampai kapan kau akan memperlakukannya seperti bayi?"

Ace mendengus, "Aku tahu!" hardiknya geram, "Aku tahu dia sudah menjadi kapten kapal, sudah punya kru, sudah mengalahkan banyak musuh-musuh yang kuat, aku tahu itu!" tangannya terkepal karena menahan kesal, "Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia _adikku_, Sabo! Memangnya salah kalau aku tidak ingin dia celaka karena terlalu sembrono dalam membentuk aliansi? Bagaimana kalau dokter sialan itu ternyata hanya mau memanfaatkan kekuatan Luffy dan berakhir mengkhianati adikku?" tanya Ace berapi-api.

"Ceroboh? Aku rasa tidak. Luffy berhutang nyawa pada Trafalgar-san—kau tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu." ucap Sabo sambil memandang ekspresi masam di wajah Ace, "Aku rasa, dengan sejarah seperti itu, wajar kalau Luffy sangat mempercayainya."

"Che." Ace tidak memiliki perlawanan untuk fakta yang satu itu, "Menyelamatkan Luffy dari Marineford, lalu tiba-tiba menyogok mereka untuk mendapat titel Shichibukai—menurutmu aku bisa mempercayai orang seperti itu?" gerutu Ace, "Orang licik begitu bisa saja memanfaatkan kepolosan Luffy."

"Ace, Ace…" Sabo geleng-geleng kepala, "Ingatlah, Luffy memiliki indera keenam kalau soal mempercayai orang lain. Dia juga punya kemampuan untuk mengubah musuh menjadi sahabat— kurasa kau tidak perlu paranoid begini." senyuman Sabo mengembang ketika menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabat masa kecilnya itu, "Kau ini sebenarnya tidak suka pada Trafalgar-san karena dia menyukai Luffy, 'kan?"

Ace menoleh dan menampakkan air muka mengancam. Tetapi bukan Sabo namanya kalau gentar hanya karena dipelototi sorot mata seperti itu.

"_My bad_. Aku akan meralat kalimatku." lagi, Sabo tersenyum. Kali ini lebih lebar sampai-sampai matanya menyipit, "Kau tidak suka pada Trafalgar-san karena khawatir kalau Luffy juga menyukainya."

"SAB—"

"Jangan berteriak, nanti anak-anak terbangun." Sabo membungkam Ace dengan cara menempatkan telunjuknya di bibir anak kesayangan Edward Whitebeard itu, "Apa sih, Ace, masalahmu?"

Ace memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa terima kalau Luffy menyukai laki-laki."

Sabo menatap Ace dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata, _'please deh, Ace'_—"Portgas D. Ace, kau membiarkan Luffy berada di kapal yang sama dengan Sanji-san dan Zoro-san. Dilihat dari segi manapun, mereka jelas-helas berkencan, "sergah Sabo malas, "Dan aku kira kita akan tukar cincin akhir tahun ini?"

"Uh—"

"Alasanmu mengada-ada. Tidak koheren." ujar Sabo sambil menepuk perlahan pipi berbintik kekasihnya itu, "Kau hanya cemburu dan takut Luffy akan melupakanmu. Kau lupa kalau adikmu sudah tumbuh besar dan memiliki kehidupan pribadi. Kau menyangkal kalau Luffy memilih sendiri teman-temannya, bergaul dengan orang-orang yang tidak kau tahu, lepas dari pengamatanmu dan mengenal banyak wajah baru." Sabo menghela napas dan tersenyum, "Terimalah, Ace—Luffy bukan milik kita lagi."

Beberapa menit ke depan, yang berbicara hanya debur ombak.

Ace memejamkan matanya.

"…kau benar. Luffy... Dia sudah bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri. Hah, terserah dia…" gumam Ace. Perlahan ia menggenggam telapak tangan yang bertengger di pipinya. Menautkan jemarinya di sana, "Tapi tidak berarti aku akan dengan mudah menerima Trafalgar sebagai kekasih Luffy."

Mendengarnya, Sabo terkekeh, "Memangnya kau _yakin_ kalau Luffy menyukai Trafalgar-san dalam konteks yang sama? Ingatlah Ace, adikmu itu kelewat naif." ujar pemuda berbekas luka itu, "Lebih efektif kalau kau bertanya langsung pada Luffy. Kau tahu sendiri, setumpul apa Luffy apa soal cinta."

"Sabo… Kau benar-benar memahami Luffy." gumam Ace sambil berkali-kali mengecup jemari orang yang dikasihinya itu, "Maaf—seharian ini aku bertindak bodoh karena terlalu khawatir…"

"Kalian berdua, kakak beradik, sama saja." Sabo mengatakannya sambil tertawa lepas, "Pantas saja kepala-kepala kalian dihargai dengan angka yang sangat tinggi."

Ace ikut tertawa sebelum memberikan ciuman ringan di dahi kekasihnya itu. Sabo terlihat tidak menolak dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang milik anak tunggal sang Raja Bajak Laut. Mereka sama-sama hening dan menikmati syahdunya malam—

Membuat Zoro yang kebagian jatah siskamling hanya bisa mengelus dada karena iri.

.

.

.

"Luffy, katakan dengan jujur, siapa orang yang paling kau sukai?"

"Ha—aaa?"

…terima kasih kepada Sabo dan Sanji, jatah tidur Luffy dikorting sekian persen.

Matahari belum setengah jam lalu merangkak dari ufuk timur. Normalnya, sang kapten belum sadar dari tidurnya yang hampir selalu kepanjangan. Namun pagi ini memang lain dari pagi-pagi biasanya. Ace dan Law sudah terjaga jauh semenjak sang surya menampakkan diri. Atau mungkin malah belum tidur sama sekali. Dan hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah mengerubungi Luffy—orangnya sendiri masih setengah sadar. Jangankan ditanya 'orang yang disukai', jejak air liur di sudut bibir saja masih tampak jelas. Menggerakkan hati Sabo yang tulus ikhlas untuk menyekanya demi harga diri seluruh bajak laut.

"Ayolah, katakan pada kami!" desak Ace sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu adiknya.

Luffy, tentu saja, tidak pernah siap akan pertanyaan sepeeti itu, "Aku suka semua orang."

"GRAH! Maksudku, orang yang kau sukai secara spesial!" ralat Ace dengan nada ngotot.

Pemandangan itu membuat Sabo—yang sekamar dan menghabiskan waktu tidurnya dengan Luffy—dan Sanji—yang baru saja hadir dengan nampan berisi tumpukan daging—saling bertukar pandangan. Mereka berbisik cepat—_ada apa? Ace ingin memastikan siapa yang lebih Luffy sukai, dia atau Trafalgar-san. Oh, kemarin Torao bilang padaku dia ingin bicara serius dengan Luffy. Oh, begitu_—kedua uke—maksudnya, pemuda berparas kalem itu sama-sama mengangguk paham. Rupanya persaingan antara pria-pria mahal dan berbahaya ini sudah mencapai titik kulminasi.

"Uhm." Luffy, yang masih belum kumpul nyawanya, menjawab polos, "Semua orang spesial!"

Ace menjambak rambutnya sendiri, " #$%^&amp;* LUFFY!"

Sabo menghela napas, "Salah cara bertanyamu, Ace." penonton tidak sabar, jadi izinkan dirinya menjadi moderator barang sejenak, "Nah, Luffy, aku akan bertanya." Sabo tersenyum sambil menunjuk wajah kedua pemuda di sampingnya bergantian, "Ace atau Trafalgar-san, siapa yang lebih kau sukai?"

Luffy mencerna sejenak. Setelah sadar maksud dari pertanyaannya, ia memasang ekspresi bingung, "He—eee?" teriaknya.

Ace menghambur dan memegang kedua bahu adiknya, "Luffy, kau pasti akan memilih kakakmu, 'kan?"

"Luffy-ya, ingatlah, kita aliansi." Law pun tidak ingin ketinggalan dalam usaha mem-_brainwash._

"Bah, aliansi tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan ikatan saudara!" hardik Ace langsung.

Law mendecih, "Ah, saudara juga tidak sedarah—" tandasnya dengan nada cuek.

"LANCANG! AKU INI ORANG YANG MENGURUS LUFFY SEJAK KECIL!" tanpa sadar, Ace pun kembali ke mode teriak-teriak. Sabo yang menyerah, langsung mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Aku dokter bedah yang menyelamatkan nyawa Luffy-ya pasca perang besar di Marineford." balasan dari Law cukup efektif untuk membuat Ace makin berang sampai mirip berang-berang.

"GEH! Luffy!" frekuensi suara Ace mencapai puncaknya, "Cepat pilih! Aku, atau dukun jejadian ini!"

"He—eee! Kalian berdua ini apa-apaan!" bentak Luffy sambil mengucek matanya.

Suara Luffy yang kencang dan memerintah itu membuat Ace dan Law tersentak. Sanji bahkan berani taruhan kalau barusan kaptennya itu menggunakan _haki_.

"Kalian itu sama-sama penting!"

Jawaban itu membuat Ace dan Law _doki-doki_.

"Kau itu kakakku, Ace!" ucap Luffy dengan nada tegas sambil menunjuk wajah kakak berbeda ayah dan ibunya itu, "Dan Torao, kau itu sahabatku!" dikatakan dengan intonasi penuh keyakinan dan kebanggan, "Aku tidak bisa memutuskan apakah keluarga dan _nakama_ yang lebih penting—jadi jangan minta aku memilih salah satu dari kalian!" Luffy mengakhiri orasi paginya dengan _punchline_ yang sukses membuat Ace dan Law secara bersamaan menunduk malu.

"…"

"…"

Sanji melirik ke arah Sabo. Sabo hanya angkat bahu.

"Maaf… Luffy…" gumam Ace.

"Maafkan sifatku yang kekanakan, Luffy-ya." ucap Law.

Luffy bersedekap, "_Yare-yare…_ Gara-gara kalian, aku jadi terbangun, padahal aku sedang mimpi makan daging." omel pemuda itu sambil mengambil posisi duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya, "Tapi, kalau kalian tanya siapa orang yang paling aku sukai…" Luffy terlihat berpikir, "Ada sih…"

"!"

Ace dan Law sama-sama mendelik tajam.

"Orang itu—_Are?_" perhatian Luffy teralih ketika hidungnya mencium bau makanan. Kepala celingukan, sorot mata mencari, mulut membuka, dan, "**SA—AAA—AAA—NJI—III—III—!**" Luffy berteriak sambil berlari menerobos celah antara tubuh kakak dan aliansinya—masa bodoh keduanya terpental atau apalah! Prioritasnya sangat jelas dan terfokus bagaikan sorot mata Kuma versi robot yang memiliki _auto-detect_ : APAPUN YANG ADA DI ATAS BAKI—"Apa? Apa yang kau bawa? Itu semua untukku?"

Sanji menepuk kepala Luffy agar pergerakan si tubuh karet itu berkurang, "_Beef Bourguignon_." jawabnya sambil memberikan jarak antara wajah berleleran liur dan mata berbinar itu dari masakannya, "Dibuat dari daging sapi pilihan bagian _sirloin_ dan direndam dalam _red wine_ semalaman. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membuat masakan ini, jadi tolong tunjukkan sedikit saja rasa hormat."

"SANJI!, AKU CINTA PADAMU!" teriak Luffy sambil memeluk Sanji dengan tangannya yang melar itu.

"_Hai, hai_—lepaskan aku." balas Sanji dengan ekspresi malas dan menyerahkan hasil _masterpiece_-nya kepada sang kapten, "Jangan tergesa-gesa begitu, nanti tersedak—hah, kenapa anak ini begitu susah diberi tahu." keluh sang juru masak sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok. Baru saja hendak meraih pematiknya di dalam kantong, tiba-tiba saja ujungnya terbakar—"_Are_?" Sanji memicingkan mata, pelakunya sudah jelas pemilik kemampuan berjenis _Logia, _"Kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu?"

Ace dan Law sama-sama menatapnya dengan muka masam.

Sabo, yang merasa kasihan tetapi juga geli akan kedua pemuda ganteng di hadapannya, langsung menghibur, "…ternyata Luffy menyukai Sanji-san karena ia satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahami _selera dan porsi makannya_." Sabo berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Ace dan Law bergantian.

"Memangnya ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal?" tanya Sanji sambil menghembuskan asap putih keabuan, "Luffy itu—hanya memikirkan dua hal. Petualangan, dan makanan."

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua, Luffy masih terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun untuk bicara cinta." ujar Sabo sambil terkekeh, "Pertengkaran kalian tak ada gunanya."

_Krik. Krik. Krik. (3)_

"Huh, baiklah. Kita tunda argumen ini, _Torao_."

"Baiklah. _Oni-sama._"

Sementara itu, Luffy sudah menyelesaikan piring pertamanya—sama sekali tidak ambil peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi di belakang sana, "SHISHISHI~ MASAKAN SANJI MEMANG NOMOR SATU DI DUNIA!"

**.**

**.**

_**Love is, still, far beyond his reach.**_

**.**

**.**

**Author's note : **diketik karena lagi seneng-senengnya nonton Love Stage, dan rivalry antara Shougo dan Ryouma itu sudah mencapai titik EPIK.

Begitu selesai nonton dan baca arc Punk Hazard, nonton ulang ending Marineford di mana Law sempet-sempetnya mampir buat bawa kabur Luffy, ditambah secuil spoiler di youtube soal Sabo di Dressrosa, JADILAH FANFICT ENGGA JELAS BIN GAJEBO INI HAHAHAHA I'M NOT EVEN GOMEN! Ngetik.. Ngetik.. Tetiba udah 5,000 words aja, ajegile, padahal disambi sambil kerja #PLAK #magabut #janganditiru Saya susah nentuin mau pair apa, akhirnya semua orang tak masukin ajalah "Orz Ini juga terinspirasi dari Blue Sphere-nya Kak Aicchan, di mana pair-pair di sini karena saya sama pair di fict itu XD

Akhir kata, MAAF ACE, MAAF LAW, KALIAN BERDUA SAYA NISTAKAN XDDDD *tidak merasa bersalah*

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 11 Maret 2015


End file.
